


Hours of Freedom (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

by Steggy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Civil War, Co-Stars - Freeform, Co-workers, F/M, Filming, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: After a long night of filming, the three of you, Chris, Sebastian, and yourself, retire to your hotel room for some beers and shitty movies. Though one of the boys has had their eyes on you since the first day on set.





	Hours of Freedom (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

 

“You know,” You said, the cool glass of the beer bottle in your hand resting ever so slightly against your lip, “Our call time is six tomorrow morning.” 

The bed vibrated with the laughter of the man perched beside you at the end of your hotel room bed. 

“Please,” Sebastian chuckled, some syllables the slightest bit slurred, the cause being the four empty bottles littering the floor and the fifth in his hand. His free one clamped down on your shoulder, tugging you in closer to his side as a sloppy grin brightened his face. “Welcome to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, (Y/N). You’ll figure it out soon enough. How to get completely trashed at night and still manage to get the job done and well in the morning. It’s tradition. Right, Evans?”

Chris rolled his eyes, adjusting his position on the floor so that he could crane his neck back and look at you two on the bed while he was banished to the floor. “Tradition for you, maybe.” He laughed a bit beneath his breath before taking a swig of his third beer. “But also nothing coffee can’t fix.”

You tipped your own third bottle, though of a cider since beer wasn’t your style, in Chris’s direction with a brilliant smile mirroring Sebastian’s coming to your lips. “Very true. I suppose I have a lot to learn before I’m officially an Avenger after this movie.” 

“Sure do. Especially since then you’ll be  _ filming  _ all night with us, rather than getting all nice and cozy in your hotel room watching cheesy romcoms.” Sebastian’s eyebrow quirked up, his hand falling from your shoulder. If you weren’t so buzzed, you could have sworn that the corners of his lips curved into some devious smirk, though you couldn’t quite grasp what he could possibly be hinting at. 

Chris slumped back against the bed as his attention turned back to whatever mess was displayed across the TV screen, shaking his head. “We got lucky that we didn’t have any of those super long scenes today. Tonight might be the last free,” He paused to look at his watch, and you could see his lips moving slightly as he counted the hours since they’d been released from set, “Eight hours we have after filming. Which should have been for sleep, but…” He shrugged, taking a drink. “Better for bonding.”

You grinned and leaned forward, legs crossed beneath you, and ruffled his hair. “Well, thanks. Glad you’d sacrifice sleep to hang out with your new love interest on screen and best friend off. Means a lot.”

Chris blindly swatted at your hand with a laugh and tried to focus on the movie while Sebastian grew oddly quiet beside you, seemingly soaking into the cliche romance on the screen as well. Leaning back on your hand, other curled around the bottle of cider, you took a swig and attempted to watch Kate Hudson pretend to fall in love with Matthew McConaughey for the sake of an article. 

For the first half of the movie, the three of you had been joking around, making fun of cheesy scripts and unrealistic standards in relationships and all that. But now, it seemed, with the clock on the nightstand reading three in the morning, the mixture of booze and exhaustion zeroed in everyone’s focus on the last half of the movie. And somehow, you really did find yourself absorbed in the story, changing your position so you were laying on your stomach, chin propped in your hand and drink set on the floor. As Matthew McConaughey leaned down in front of Kate Hudson in the bathroom of his parents’ home, ready to kiss her, you felt yourself pining for their lips to touch, for them to admit to each other that they were really in love. Then you felt weight beside you shift as Sebastian mirrored your position. And then as he leaned towards you to whisper in your ear. 

“Wish that was us.”

Despite the alcohol in your veins, every nerve in your body went from numb to electric and on fire, on high alert. Your eyes pulled from the screen to meet the blue eyed, stubbly man lying next to you, and you murmured back, unsure you heard right. “You wish that was us?”

Sebastian laughed quietly, seemingly trying to avoid disturbing Chris on the floor and rise any attention to the two of you. Shifting his weight, he gently knocked his shoulder into yours, playful, flirtatious. “Mmhmm.” 

You blinked in shock, blinking through the numbness in your mind, the brush of his touch sparking in your veins. “Are you drunk-confessing your love for me?”

Sebastian’s eyelids drooped, peering at you through his eyelashes as he leaned in closer. “Not  _ that _ drunk. But I have wanted to kiss you since the first day on set, been kinda jealous of Evans that he’s already gotten to.” 

Blame it on the alcohol. Or blame it on the words coming out of his mouth. But either way, there were no words of your own that you could muster of your own. Your jaw dropped, mouth opening and closing, but no words came from your lips. 

So Sebastian took it upon himself to take the answer he wanted from them.

Softly, gently, much more precise than you imagined given the five beers in him, his lips met yours, kissing you, testing the waters. But your body responded. Heart thudding in your ears, your lips molded to his as your eyes fluttered shut. The angle was awkward, uncomfortable, but with everything swimming in your head, as his kiss made you drunker than you already were, it didn’t matter. His lips tasted like beer mixed with the hard apple cider on your own, but he pulled away too soon for you to fully enjoy the combination. 

“Why couldn’t they make you  _ my _ love interest?” He groaned quietly, which made you grin, slightly dizzy as you turned over and laid on your back to get a better look at him. And better reach. 

Your hands slid up to either side of his neck, still in wonder how this was happening, that it  _ was _ happening at all, but you weren’t about to stop it, realizing that the pull to him you’d felt since seeing him the first time during the script readthrough wasn’t just your imagination. He took the gesture as encouragement, adjusting to his side, slinging one arm over you, and leaning down closer to your lips once more. 

“I don’t want Bucky as my character’s love interest. This is better because then I get you. No character restraints. Just pure, unadulterated—”

His lips interrupted, unable to help himself, knowing where you were going, knowing you were right. He wanted  _ you _ . Not your character. Not the fake person created in some office with a bunch of screenwriters sitting around behind their computers.  _ You _ . 

And you wanted him. More and more with each passing second.

His hands found the curves of your waist and sculpted to them, gripping in the slightest, as your own worked their way into his hair. Both of your lips were hungry for the other’s, the kisses getting more and more desperate, heated, the precision from the first dying away as lust replaced tentativeness. Sebastian’s tongue brushed your lower lip, and there was no hesitation when you parted your lips to invite him in, eagerly meeting him with your own tongue. Your heartbeat raced, and you could feel your face beginning to flush with heat as the intensity grew, but you didn’t want it to end, you wanted  _ more _ . You grasped at his hair, tugging ever so slightly, arching your back to press into him as he shifted more on top of you, nudging a knee between your legs. And as soon as that space was widened you could feel the heat pooling into your stomach, down into—

“Oh my god,” Chris’s voice broke the moment, finally having realized that the sounds of people making out were no longer coming from the television screen but from the two buzzed idiots behind him that were close to ripping each other’s clothes off right then and there. 

The two of you broke apart, and with reddened faces, you stared at Sebastian, frozen, as he looked up to meet the eyes of your other co-star, who was now scrambling to his feet, blinking in surprise at what he had somehow managed to witness while being in the same room. 

“Um.” Sebastian cleared his throat, quickly glancing down at you, trying not to chuckle, but Chris beat him before he could actually say anything. 

“Don’t, uh,” He ran his hand through his hair before holding out, almost in defense, “I’ll go. You guys  _ clearly  _ need these last few hours of freedom before call time to yourselves,” He said, cracking a, albeit, somewhat nervous, smile before moving to the door.

“Thank you!” Sebastian called after him, which completely broke you down, laughing as the door clicked shut, and the two of you were finally alone. His lips erupted into a brilliant, cunning smirk as his attention returned to you once more, and he lifted a hand to brush some messy hair out of your face. “Not sure how you feel about cliches, but where were we?”

You rolled your eyes, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and tugged him close enough to where your lips were just barely touching. “I’ll show you.” 

* * *

 

Collectively, there was maybe an hour of sleep between you and Sebastian. It had been a long night. And not for the bad reasons. 

Begrudgingly, you opened your eyes to the sunlight beginning to peek in through the blinds, your vision blurry as you struggled to focus on the red numbers blaring on the alarm clock. 5:03. You rolled back onto your back, rubbing your eyes, as the sheets threatening to slip beneath your bare chest. The body beside you stirred, a cool hand sneaking up over your stomach and resting there, sending a chill through your body, and yet another when his warm breath fanned across your neck (where, inevitably, there were some questionable bruises that you hoped you wouldn’t have to explain to the makeup crew). 

“Mmm, morning, darlin’,” Sebastian murmured with a gentle press of his lips to your skin. 

You breathed out a tired laugh that quickly turned into a yawn, one hand seeking his and resting over it on your stomach. “Mm.” Your eyes closed once more, soaking in the moment. “Morning.”

“Last night was…”

“Shh.” You cut him off, turning in his grasp and pressing your bare body to his own, now  _ very _ familiar one. “You don’t have to say that. There will be more.”

You felt him chuckle as you pressed your face into the crook of his neck. “Good. Though next time, I promise to take you out on a proper date.” His lips brushed the top of your forehead. “Even if all we have time for is some room service at three in the morning.”

Another laugh tumbled past your lips, curling more into him. “Sounds like a plan.”

Before the two of you could settle back into each other, the phones on either side of the bed buzzed on their respective nightstands. Groaning, you pulled apart and individually read the message from Chris in the group text.

_ Is it safe to bring you guys breakfast before call time? _

You met Sebastian’s eyes and tried to force down the blush rising in your cheeks without much success. Meanwhile, he could only smirk. 

“What should we tell him?” Sebastian grinned, leaning over to press his lips to your cheek before looking back at his phone. 

You shook your head and set your phone aside, attention returning to the naked man in your hotel bed. You weren’t ready to go to work. Not yet. Not without…

His attention was on the screen, but you could tell he was watching you from the corner of his eye, especially when you inched closer to him, lips pressing to his shoulder, then to his neck before you whispered. “Tell him we’ll see him there.”

Sebastian’s phone would have hit the wall had he tossed it aside any faster. 


End file.
